


You Promised.

by ABlueberry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Humanstuck, This is based off a roleplay, equius broke up with nepeta because of it, equius is gone, equius isnt there to keep nepetas language in check so she stops caring, equius was never dating nepeta they were just best best BEST friends, eridan gets nepeta into drugs and alcohol, eridan hurts nepeta in a few more ways than one, eridan is an abusive asshole, im sorry i really like this ship, nepeta is okay with swearing, nepeta kinda turned into a bit of a slut, nepeta stops caring about a lot of things, no smut though im sorry, redhead nepeta, sollux and nepeta are roomates, sollux and nepeta end up dating, sollux really is just trying to be the best roomate he can be, theres a bit of mention of sollux and nepeta fucking but it doesnt specify anything, this has a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueberry/pseuds/ABlueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta really just tries her best to be nice to Eridan, so nice that she decided to date him out of pure pity. He started getting her into drugs and alcohol, taking her out to places she would never go on her own, dressing her up like a total slut. She didn't do a damn thing about it. The fact that she really didn't love him dawning upon her every single time they were near, it drove her insane, to think that her roommate, and basically only friend at this point, didn't love her enough to go searching for her when she was out early morning til late at night, to be honest, it made her feel like shit. She thought that he didn't care for her, and so started going out even more than before, never telling him that she was hanging out with Eridan, never telling him where she was going until it was absolutely too late. And by then, it wasn't just too late for Nepeta, but Sollux as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably really sucks, but its my first thing so??? i tried lmao.

Nepeta really just tries her best to be nice to Eridan, so nice that she decided to date him out of pure pity. He started getting her into drugs and alcohol, taking her out to places she would never go on her own, dressing her up like a total slut. She didn't do a damn thing about it. The fact that she really didn't love him dawning upon her every single time they were near, it drove her insane, to think that her roommate, and basically only friend at this point, didn't love her enough to go searching for her when she was out early morning til late at night, to be honest, it made her feel like shit. She thought that he didn't care for her, and so started going out even more than before, never telling him that she was hanging out with Eridan, never telling him where she was going until it was absolutely too late. And by then it wasn't just too late for Nepeta, but for Sollux as well.

 

She had sent him a text that night, that text being meant for someone else. Although the fact that she was drunk, and high, didn't really help the whole 'coordination' thing that she was usually generally good at. He had of course come running to the destination that 'he' was told to go to, rushing into the front of it and scanning the crowd for nepeta, who he found near the front, close to the ring where two guys were going at it. by going at it, he means beating eachother up. After eridan came back to the bathroom, everything went to hell. Ending in Eridan slapping nepeta, earning a punch straight in the mouth from Sollux. Soon after that Nepeta and Sollux left, her passing out about halfway there, and him having to carry her. Which was relatively easy because he was 6'1 and she was 4'11.

 

He had placed her on her bed, sitting beside her on a chair that she usually kept her stuffed animals on, and waited. But of course, he had fallen asleep. And when Nepeta's alarm clock went off, it was eight. She had, of course, gotten so drunk that she didn't remember the previous night's events. Sollux had decided to make them breakfast while she showered, her favorite, french toast and a cup of coffee, both of which he claimed to be the best in the city, and she agreed with him. She came out into the kitchen after changing, wearing cat leggings, and a pastel green dress, before she sat down and began to eat. 

 

"you made my favorite!" 

 

"only the best for my roomie." he answered back with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"you really should open a cafe, you know! and i could be there and work as the baker in the morning, and wait tables while i wait for everything to cook, and we could call it.. Riverbed. The Riverbed cafe." she thought. she often told him this, so when she started speaking, he was about to roll his eyes. but she had never included herself in that picture, never given it a name, either.

 

he played with the idea for a few seconds, there was a place down the road that had just gone up for sale. "you know, that doesn't actually sound like that bad of an idea. there's that place down the road that we could start at, actually." 

 

there was nothing but silence for a few seconds after that, which caused Sollux to look over at Nepeta. Who was in tears. 

 

"ohmigosh you're totally serious" she breathed out, sniffling a bit. this caused Sollux to laugh. 

 

after a while, she calmed down, and remembered, that she didn't remember.

 

"so, what happened last night?" she asked, stuffing some toast into her mouth. 

 

Sollux took a few seconds to reply to her, sipping his coffee before stating "i got tired of never knowing where you were, so i went searching for you, long story short, eridan slapped you, i got pissed, i punched him, we walked home, you passed out, i carried you the rest of the way, and then i fell asleep."

 

Nepeta stood up and shouted. "He fucking slapped me!?" Sollux nodded, and she plopped back down into her chair, rubbing her temples "oh my god.."

 

Sollux took another drink of his coffee "i can't force you to do anything, but i don't want you seeing him again."

 

"no no i won't, this isn't the first time and i'm done with his shit." she replied, sighing. "augh, you know he made me throw out anything he didn't like, right? all i have is slutty shit now. This dress is about the only dress that covers my ass."

 

"well, i have nothing to do this afternoon, so we can go shopping. my treat for everything he's done to you."

 

and with that, they finished their meal, and curled up on the couch, watching a movie. 

which Nepeta had no idea was porn. 

and then they watched the porn together.

and ended up fucking. 

which of course, made them have to have a shower, together, which was fine because they just fucked. 

 

after their shower, and after some rummaging around in both Nepeta, and Sollux's closet, they found something Nepeta could wear and would look.. moderately nice in, they went out. 

 

"you know.. i've never been self conscious about my height before but.. your really short. it would be fucked up if someone mistook you for my kid or something"

 

"but my hair is red! and yours is blonde, we look nothing alike, and your nose is too pointy." 

 

"that has nothing to do with anything, just say you look like your mother and that's that.... wait no"

 

"oh my god i was swallowing you down like thirty minutes ago this is so awkward"

 

"well i mean, your the one who calls me daddy"

 

" _please stop talking_ "

"wait." she started up again.

"i just realized.. you're so tall, and i'm so small.."

 

"don't... don't start with that." he looked down at her. 

 

"sol. sol give me a piggyback ride." 

 

"nepeta i swear to god i am going to throw you into a garbage can."

 

"no no im serious! i have to take as many steps as you times two to even keep up, if you gave me a piggyback it would solve everything!"

 

he knelt down to let her get on "alright, fine."

 

she squealed in delight and climbed up on him, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up. she giggled. 

 

"oh my god this is so fun i have never been this tall" she giggled as they walked.

 

"did you know that tall people are prone to die faster?" 

 

"why would you say that omigosh" she started to cry a bit, burying her face in his neck

"you're... no. you're not allowed to die. i forbid you from dying" she sniffled

 

he laughed "oh no don't worry, it'll take a long time for me to die.. say, how about we make a deal? i won't die if you don't die, okay?"

 

"hmm.. that.. yeah okay. that sounds good. but you have to promise! pinky promise." she held out her pinky, and he hooked his with hers

 

"pinky promise." he replied. And that was the end of it. 

 

They went out and got clothes, before heading back home, they spent the entire night drawing up designs for the cafe and figuring out the costs, the next day they went and bought the place. Within a month the Riverbed Cafe was up and running.

 

Now of course, because life is usually kinda just one big disaster after another, and everything was finally going smoothly for the both of them, something had to come up. Sollux has diagnosed with lung cancer, no doubtedly from the smokes he enjoyed every day, and it was spreading fast. Sollux denied all treatment, and refused to tell Nepeta, wanting her last memories of him to be that where she didn't live in sadness that he would leave her, and wasn't terrified of him, as chemotherapy would only make him rapidly lose weight, and lose all his hair. He tried his best to stay strong, to not show how much pain he was really in, and it worked for the most part, he tried to always keep a smile on his face, that smile was for Nepeta. For Nepeta and no one else. not Eridan, who had abused her, not Aradia, who had cheated on him, not Feferi, who had left him, and certainly not Equius, who had left Nepeta in her time of need. 

 

The morning that Nepeta woke up next to his cold, dead body, was one of the saddest moments of her life. She kept shaking him, tears streaming down her face, she leant over him, getting tears all over his favorite jamie shirt. "quit your crying, nepeta, your blubbering all over me." she whispered in her best Sollux impression. That always made him laugh, it was absolutely terrible, but he loved her even more for it. 

 

"please.. please Sollux.. you promised."


End file.
